Through The Time Spell
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: For lowi's Cross-gen contest. My couple was Regulus/luna. Luna is summoned by the ministry for a special assignment. Regulus awaits patiently for his death. With the blonde that appears at his home change what he wants?


**A/N: This is for the Cross-Gen contest. My pairing is Regulus and Luna. :) I like Luna a lot! Any who, I hope you enjoy. It is a One Shot. Also, written in third person POV. Not my strong suit, but I am hoping that you enjoy this story. I am trying something new, by changing POV of which character is the "center" I guess you would call it.**

The blonde haired beauty walked towards the minister with a strange air about her. She was mysterious, but everyone knew exactly who she was. Her bright big eyes shone with the wonder of what a waited her in the minister's office. Here hair cascaded down her back in waves. Eyes followed her until she disappeared behind Kingsley's door.

"Hello Ms. Lovegood." Kinglesy greeted.

Luna nodded her head in respect. "Hello minister." Her voice rang like bells. "Is there a reason you requested me only two days after my twenty-first birthday."

"Of course. Straight to business. Well Luna, the fact is, we need you to do a job for us. We need you to go back in time and bring back Regulus Black. But, in order to prevent changing events too horrible much, everyone must believe he is dead. We have been working on a spell that will take you back far enough to gain his trust and bring you back at the moment Voldemort casts the spell that kills him. However, you must be touching for it to bring him back as well."

"And why me? I mean, there are plenty of other witches who could do this job easily. I mean, what about Hermione? She has experience with time travel, while I do not." Luna queried. She was really just trying to sort out what to do now that she had sold the Quibbler after continuing with for a coupled extra years in her father's memory. She had turned it into a more reliable magazine, but kept a few pages of her father's strange creatures. She wrote an autobiography on him, and part of it would end up in the Quibbler every issue. That way people would know his story.

"Well, Hermione is currently expecting her first child. We don't know the effects on pregnant witches, and don't want to risk her health, or the baby's. And we figured, if you succeeded, we would hire you on completely. As a kind of special agent."

"I understand completely." Luna thought for a moment. She wasn't interested in being a special agent. She had been thinking of becoming a therapist for the victims of Voldemort. After her time locked in the basement at Malfoy Manor, she felt a sort of inspiration to help people. Particularly those in St. Mungo's. However, she was being given the chance to save a life here, and she couldn't refuse. "I'd be happy to take the job." Luna replied with her angelic voice and eyes shining bright at the idea of helping someone.

\^/\^/

\^/

Luna looked around her new surroundings. Everything seemed so old, and yet so new. She had landed just outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Lights were on inside, and it was pouring rain outside. Her hair was already soaked through, so she pulled her hood on. Hesitating only slightly and clutching her suitcase, Luna approached the door.

* * *

><p>Regulus barely heard the knock through his bedroom door and all the rain, but his mother certainly had. She walked, or rather stomped, to the door. Regulus was curious as to who could be visiting at this hour. Had Sirius returned to apologize and reclaim the family? He opened his door quickly, knowing that slowly caused creaking. He glanced down the hall through his mangy pitch black hair.<p>

Stepping into the hall, Regulus moved quickly and quietly towards the stairs. This was no problem for him after secretly following the dark lord to his cave. Regulus was no different than Sirius really. He just was a little better at hiding it. _Maybe a little too good at hiding it._ He thought. He peeked around the corner. From there he didn't have the best view, but he could see some and, more importantly, hear everything.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady?" his mother scolded. From what he saw, the young woman was beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful porcelain color, and soaking blonde hair stuck to her quite well. Her figure was well developed with perfectly subtle, yet obvious, curves in all the right places. Yet, her face was hidden from view by a cloak hood and the door frame.

"Actually, I don't. I'm afraid I ran away from home. I was ashamed of my parents being blood traitors. They actually tried to set me up with a mudblood." The blonde replied, quite politely. Regulus knew right away that she was lying. And if she could convince his mother to let her stay, he was determined to find out why. "I just ran and ended up here. Of course I immediately knew who you were when you opened the door." Regulus grinned. Flattery and knowledge was the best way to gain his mother's trust.

"Well, it is raining and I hate to see one of my own out on the streets in the pouring rain. Come on in."

"Thank you." The blonde replied, taking a step in. Her hood still masked her face from few, but Regulus knew now was the time to Show up.

* * *

><p>Luna looked as she heard slight movement. There stood a man, only a couple years older than her. She thought back to when Sirius Black died. His younger brother resembled Sirius in many ways, but had a unique look about him. She had to stop herself from laughing as she noticed the mangy mess of the Black family hair. Slowly she removed the hood from her head. She looked directly at Regulus, and smiled. He seemed shocked that she had noticed him. He didn't think he had made a single sound getting up.<p>

"Hello." She said. "My name is Luna." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uhh-umm-Hello." Regulus stuttered.

Mrs. Black walked in, looked at Luna, and then towards Regulus.

"Regulus, please go make your brother's room acceptable for a guest."

Luna watched Regulus stiffen. Clearly he did not want this.

"Mother, my room is cleaner. Why not use my room? I'll sleep in Sirius' as is."

Mrs. Black sternly looked at her son. Luna saw a deep compassion for Regulus, but something else. Almost like she blamed him for the way Sirius turned out. And though Luna was not particularly vain, she couldn't help but wonder who Mr. Black was, because the boys certainly didn't get their looks from their mother.

"I suppose if you insist." She muttered. Turning to Luna she said, "Head upstairs. Regulus will tell you where to sleep."

"Thank you." Luna replied, heading towards the stairs, suitcase in hand.

* * *

><p>Regulus was already in love with her. She was clearly a kind person. There was an air of mystery and foreignness about her, as though she was from some other country, but clearly she was English. Her voice was sweeter than angels; her soaking wet hair framed her heart shaped face delicately. Her blue eyes shone bright with curiosity and innocence, yet also knowledge and suffering. He led her down the hall towards his room, feeling a little like Sirius. Though, Regulus was not Sirius. And he did not plan on fucking Luna. He planned on wooing her.<p>

"This is my room. This is where you'll be sleeping." Then he turned towards his brother's room. He felt a deep pang. He missed his big brother. He really did. But he was determined to be different. "That there is my brother's room. Feel free to come visit me if you are having issues or questions. I'll help."

Regulus waited for her angelic voice; however she merely smiled and nodded. He opened the door for her, and she walked in, looking around carefully. She placed her suitcase next to the bed, removed her cloak, and placed that on top of her suitcase. All the while, He watched her. He watched her graceful movements, the way she placed her wet items in one spot in an attempt not to ruin anything in his room.

"Well, if that's all you need, good night." He said, turning to Sirius' room.

"Good night." Luna replied sweetly.

* * *

><p>Luna stared at the door for hours after changing into her pajamas. She had been studying every emotion on Regulus' face. There was envy of Sirius, but that wasn't what had her up at 2:37 in the morning. It was the look of love at first sight. Love of her. It was as if he already knew her.<p>

* * *

><p>Regulus stared at the door for hours after changing into his pajamas. He had been studying every emotion on Luna's face. There was contentment, happiness. But that wasn't what had him up at 2:45 in the morning. It was the look of utter suffering. Suffering at the hands of a horrible person. No doubt Voldemort.<p>

He was about ready to pull the covers over him when he heard a creak on the floor just outside his door.

* * *

><p>Luna stood, wondering if she should knock. He was probably asleep. The light was off after all. And it was almost 3 in the morning. But she wanted someone to talk to. About anything.<p>

* * *

><p>He contemplated getting up and just opening the door. But he didn't want to seem like he had been waiting up. Instead he messed his hair even more. Messed his bed, and rubbed his eyes red. She finally got the courage to knock.<p>

He got up, almost a little too fast. Dragging his feet, he headed towards the door. But he was too eager, and so he waited a moment, just standing there. Luna knocked again. Her knock was quiet and gentle. He opened the door and was not expecting what he saw. Her pajamas consisted of a pair of booty shorts and an oversized t-shirt. He could tell out right that she wasn't wearing a bra, and he felt a blush rise to his face

* * *

><p>Luna watched Regulus look at her pajamas. She had never really minded before now, but she suddenly felt exposed. When she saw Regulus' blush, it only reminded her of the love she had seen in his eyes.<p>

"Aren't you cold?" Regulus queried.

She noted what he wore. Plaid flannel pajamas. And she realized, her pajamas were entirely too new for this time era.

"No." She responded quickly. "Regulus, I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk about your involvement with Volde-"

* * *

><p>"QUIET!" Regulus hissed. "His name is tabooed."<p>

"Oh." Her voice was small and meek. Regulus could hear the guilt for almost putting him in danger.

_Wait a second. _He thought. _How does she know about-_

As if reading his thoughts, Luna walked in, sat on the bed and spoke, "I know all about you. And I won't lie to you. I am not from here. I am from a future where you are dead, and you-know-who is gone." Her voice, though still angelic, was sinister in a knowledgeable way. "I also know about you stealing the locket. I know everything."

Regulus stared at his blonde beauty. He believed every word that came out of her mouth. But he was mad. How dare she come back! What was she doing? Taking a joy ride through time? She could mess up everything.

"I know this is hard to believe but please listen. I was sent here to bring you back to my time."

* * *

><p>That night, and every night for a week, Luna and Regulus would meet in Sirius' room and talk. She told him about her time. How everything happened. He told her about why he worked with the dark lord. She learned a new understanding for double agent when Regulus explained his desire to help bring down the Dark Lord by working on his own. But then he asked her about the one question she didn't want to answer, but had to.<p>

"And what of Sirius. I hear you mention his friends. What about him?"

* * *

><p>Regulus saw her small gasp and watched her eyes widened. That told him right away, Sirius was dead. But he wanted to hear her story. To make sure that he died honorably.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said, tears building at her eyes, her voice cracking slightly. "But he died. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. But he didn't suffer. He fell through some veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. He spent most of Harry's life in Azkaban. He was called a follower of You-know-who and instead it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed James. But he died a free man, and was redeemed."

Regulus bowed his head. He was falling in love with Luna more and more each day. And he was expecting a summoning from Voldemort soon. He knew he wouldn't live much longer. And he wasn't taking Luna with him. She could get hurt. But he needed to tell her he loved her. And he had the perfect gift.

"Luna, wait here for a moment." He got up and headed towards Sirius' former dresser. There he pulled out a box. Returning to Luna he opened it. "Luna, I love you. And this necklace is a gift to say g-"

A sharp searing pain roared through his arm as the dark mark came to life. His time was now. He had planned a whole speech, and now he was going to have to leave her.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I have to go. I know you want to come. I know that's why you're here, but I can't risk you getting hurt. I love you too much." He placed the necklace around her neck. It was a Yin Yang symbol. He thought it fitting for the two of them in many ways. It had been specially made with gold to symbolize her hair and black onyx for his.

"Regulus!" She cried after him, but he disapparated away too quickly.

* * *

><p>Luna stood there only for a moment, before following in suit. But he did not apparate completely. He had done the death eater move, and for apparating through his smoke, she was now doing the same. She floated quickly aboveEngland. And when she landed, she was right in the center of a circle of death eaters, facing Voldemort and looking for Regulus.<p>

When Luna appeared, Regulus let out a breath of relief. In many ways, he had hoped she would ignore him. She could be here with him when he died.

"Who have we here?" The Dark Lord hissed. "A lover perhaps? Or an offering?"

"I am here because I stole the locket. I followed Regulus, and then you. I watched you." Luna explained. Her tone defiant. Regulus found himself even more in love with her. "I wanted a way to prove myself to you. Unfortunately I needed to blame someone that would gain your attention. And it seems to have worked."

"And why would I believe you?"

"Because I have been following you your whole life. I know every little thing about you. Ask me a question, and I will answer."

Regulus watched Voldemort's reaction to her. When he spoke, a shudder of fear ran down everyone's spine.

"Who in this room is my lover? And who in this room is pregnant with my child?"

* * *

><p>Luna smiled. The second was a trick question. Or rather, only because of a miscarriage. The first was, ironically, not a trick question. "You don't really have a lover, but your mistress is Bellatrix. As for the woman pregnant with your child. No one in this room is. However it is Narcissa Black who was, until she miscarried two days ago."<p>

She looked at the watch on her hand and waited. It was only a few moments until he would decide to kill Regulus.

Instead he pulled his wand at her. "Very good. Very well done, but I don't like it when people are smarter than me. And so, I will kill you."

* * *

><p>Regulus watched as Luna's eyes grew big with fear. She was facing her worst nightmare and she was doing it alone. He reached out and grabbed her hand.<p>

"You want to kill her? You'll have to go through me first!" He declared.

"Ah, so it was lover. Yet, no one knew those things except those two people, and so I will kill you both. I think I will watch as her heart breaks at the sight of your death first."

While Voldemort readied his wand, Regulus turned towards Luna. He traced the yin yang where it rested. Then he traced his finger up her neck to her chin. She closed her eyes and her mouth opened ever so slightly. He pressed his own lips to hers.

"Aveda Kedavra!"

* * *

><p>But the spell was too late. The two were surrounded by a bright white light and disappeared. Instead, another death eater was killed. This death eater was then disguised as Regulus, because the Dark lord would not be bested by one of his followers.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna felt the aura of the room around her change. She pulled away from Regulus, and saw a not so very shocked Kingsley waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>Kingsley had expected it all along. He sent her, because he knew that Regulus could cure her wounds. He had sent her because she could gain his trust. And there they stood before him, smiling at each other and he knew they would be happy.<p>

* * *

><p>The couple retreated to Luna's flat. She showed him around her home. And when he asked about his home, they showed up on Harry's doorstep. Harry was in shock, and Ginny came down wrapped in sheets. Her face went redder than her hair and she ran up stairs. Luna took her time with explaining everything. Then she helped Ginny make dinner, and Hermione and Ron were called over. It was a celebration. Not only had a life been saved. But everyone was happy that someone was there to make their friend happy after all that had happened. Harry spent the night saying he'd be more than happy to give Regulus All that was rightly fully his. But Regulus refused. He had a secret bank account that had been gaining interest. Shortly after a dessert of tiramisu made by Hermione, Regulus proposed to Luna. And it was declared that the three couples would have a triple wedding. The girls spent the evening planning. The men just watched and talked about things like quiditch.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna rubbed her swollen stomach and picked up her quill. "Tell me Draco, what was it like? Just tell me everything. We'll go from there." She said<p>

Hermione had never been pregnant. As it had been a ruse to get Luna to do the job, and she didn't regret it. Since her wedding, Luna's life had gone up hill quickly. Only married nine months, and they were expecting their first child in two more months. A boy, a boy they intended on naming Sirius.

* * *

><p>Regulus finished painting the room. Luna refused to paint it blue, like tradition. But had agreed to let him surprise her. He painted it yellow and gray, their theme through their love. Yin Yang. And He knew that she would love it. As would their children.<p>

**A/N 2: WOW! 42 hits after only 1 day...to everyone else that might not be an acomplishment, but for me, that's like getting one hundred reviews in a week. and im not over eaxgerating too much. because i have never gotten one hundred reviews...but, wow. thank you. also please review :)**


End file.
